One-Shots Hakuouki
by Saatje14
Summary: Some fluffy one-shots from Hakuouki pairings. Mostly Hijikata and Chizuru.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa

Through my chapters from The Lost Child I also write one shots from Hakuouki. My English teacher from last year and this year are too busy to check the grammar of my stories, so I hope that I made not too many mistakes in the grammar. If you find some please tell me.

I will write mostly One shots about Hijikata and Chizuru because I love them so much, but if you want other pairing I will do that too. I'm sorry if the stories are not long because I write them during my lessons. Because of that I have to study hard not to fail the tests

 **There is no day without a soft smile**

Pairing : Hijikata Toshizou & Yukimura Chizuru

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Hijikata walked on the porch, past the room of Chizuru. Before he turned around the corner, he heard a soft whisper.

"Toshi, would you come here please?" he turned around to see Chizuru in only a bath towel with her hanging loose round her shoulders.

"What's wrong Chizuru?"

"I'm bleeding." She looked at the ground after she said that. 'Maybe I should have said it differently.'

"Y-y-you're bleeding?" Hijikata asked with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"N-no, it's not what you think. Not there but … I have a wound on my arm." Hijikata sighed in relief. 'I don't have to know all those woman things.' He walked in the room and saw the wound on her arm.

"What happened?" he asked while he was in search for bandages in the drawers.

"It was slippery in the bathroom and I slipped and hurt myself."

"You have to be careful, Chizu. You know that I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Yes," she said as she looked down. he sat down next to her and bandaged her arm. When he was done he stood up.

"Oyasumi, Chizu." He wanted to give her a kiss but couldn't do it. Hijikata walked to the door but stopped as Chizuru said something.

"I'm sorry." Hijikata turned around and looked at her.

"I will be more careful next time." She sat with crossed legs on the ground and looked at her hands, which were in her lap. Hijikata couldn't help himself, she was so cute and beautiful. He walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"Maybe," he began, "next time it's better now to sit in this position." She looked up with a confused in her eyes.

"I mean, it's a bit revealing." He walked with two fingers over her crossed legs to the end of the towel. She gasped when he touched her womanhood through the towel. As fast as light she positioned herself on her knees. He bent forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"You don't like that?" he asked disappointedly.

"Uhm …" 'Of course I liked it. Every time you touch me I like it.' It just that she didn't want to say it out loud. And that she didn't want to do it now. It was almost night and sometimes some of the men walked in the garden, to get some rest or to see the beautiful sight of the night. She didn't know what to do or how to act if someone saw or knew what they were doing.

"Not now," she whispered. She put her hand between the towel and his hand and brought his hand to her lips.

"Someone might be listening." Chizuru closed her eyes as she kissed the skin of his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Hijikata said and leaned forward. He touched her lips for a short moment.

"I can wait." He kissed her again, but this time he leaned too much towards her. They both fell, Hijikata on top of Chizuru. The towel had loosened around her body while they fell. Hijikata moved his right hand to her waist.

"Toshi, not now." Hijikata looked at her, deep into her eyes. She was scared.

"Alright," he said and sat up. Chizuru was still lying on the ground. Hijikata stood up and helped the young woman to stand up. With one hand Chizuru held the towel up

"I'm sorry," Hijikata said and pulled Chizuru into a hug. "But remember, next time I will not hold back." Chizuru giggled at his now serious tone.

"I'll be ready next time." She pulled back for a moment and gave him a soft kiss. The soft kiss slowly turned into a passionate one. Chizuru placed both hands on his shoulders, but the towel remained round her body, because of her body pressed against his. After a few second Hijikata bit her lower lip during the kiss. She gasped and he took advantage of it and slipped his tong inside her mouth. Chizuru moaned as she felt that he exploring her mouth. She tangled her hands in his long black hair and tugged slightly at it. At some point they needed air and Hijikata pulled back. He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I think I have to leave you," he whispered. "I don't think I can stop myself if we are going to go further."

"Okay." They separated and Chizuru gave him a last kiss. Hijikata turned around. He walked straight to the door and opened it. One last time he turned around and looked at his young woman. She stood in the middle of the room, one hand holding up the towel and the other one in the air, waving at him. Beautiful legs and damp hair. A wonderful smile and sparkling brown eyes, looking at him. He stepped outside. One last smile this day and he closed the door. For a moment Hijikata stood still and realized that he has a beautiful young lady by his side.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A nightmare brings comfort**

Pairing : Hijikata Toshizou & Yukimura Chizuru

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _Dream_

" _Chizuru!" I turned around to search for the one who screamed my name._

" _Chizuru!" Again the same voice._

" _Chizuru! Don't move!" The person came closer and I realized that is was Hijikata. I tried to move, but my legs didn't want to listen._

" _I said : don't move!" he screamed again. I looked at him as he stood right in front of me. He was breathing very hard and covered in bruises. He had a deep wound on his chest and lost a lot of blood. But he looked at me as if he had no pain. I wanted to touch his cheek, I wanted to lift up my arm. But I couldn't._

" _Hijikata-san." My voice sounded gruff._

" _Ssh, I know. But it isn't as bad as you think." Hijikata gave me a kiss on my forehead. He put his right hand on my shoulder and with his other hand he grabbed the blade which was in my chest. Slowly he pulled the sword out of my chest. I bit my lower to keep me from screaming. I kept my eyes closed as he was done. The sword fell on the ground and his right hand lost his grip on my shoulder. I heard two shots of from bullets and a screaming Hijikata. I opened my eyes and saw Hijikata falling on his knees. With both hands he clutched his chest. As I bent down to help him, blood was falling down from my wound. I felt a bit dizzy, but I didn't want to worry about myself. I looked at him with worry in my eyes. Two bullets riddled his chest. Right through his heart. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked into his eyes._

" _I wish we had a longer life together," he said with a soft voice. His eyes closed and …_

"AAAAHHH!" In the middle of the night she sat up. Eyes wide open and heavy breathing.

"It was just a dream," she told herself with a shaky voice. "Just a dream." Chizuru stood up. "Maybe I should tell Hijikata-san." With trembling hands she opened the door. She run as fast as she could to Hijikata's room. This was the second time she dreamed about Hijikata dying in front of her. She wanted to tell him what she dreamed, how she felt. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to feel save, to hear his lovely words. She wanted him to say that everything's okay, that it was just a dream, that they would be together forever. But once she was there, she hesitated. 'Maybe I should tell him in the morning, so that I don't have to wake him up now.' Slowly she turned around and walked away.

"Who's there?" Chizuru completely froze by hearing his voice. He had opened the door without her hearing it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a sleepy voice. Chizuru remained silent.

"I know you are there, Chizu." Her heart skipped a beat by hearing her nickname and she turned around. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a light hint of worry in his voice as he walked towards her. Her mouth wasn't working. The words she wanted to say weren't coming out. Chizuru could only cry. When he was right in front of her, he cupped her cheek and whipped all the tears away.

"What's wrong, Chizuru?" Hijikata asked again.

"I … I …" she began, but the rest was stuck in her mouth. Hijikata let go of her cheek and took her hand. They walked into his room. Chizuru sat down in the middle of the room, next to his futon. Hijikata closed the door and sat down in front of her.

"Now, will you tell me why you were out of your room in the middle of the night?"

"I had a nightmare," she said with an almost whispering voice.

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" he asked with a confused look on his face. She nodded her head while looking at the ground.

"We were in the middle of a war. And someone had stabbed a sword in my chest. You were running to me while you were seriously wounded. You slowly pulled the sword out of my chest, but …" Tears were welling up again. "But … someone was behind you. And he had a gun. He shot two bullets, right through your heart. And you died." She whispered the last sentence. "This is the second time I dreamt about … this." She was afraid for his reaction. Maybe he thought that she didn't love him as much as he loved her. Hijikata stood up and walked to his desk. He took the glass of water, which was already standing there, and gave it to her. She drunk a little bit and put the glass aside.

"You love me, right?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked in shock.

"Ah, no, forget it. What I thought was stupid."

"I love you. That's why I came to you in the middle of the night. I wanted to tell you before I'm going to dream it again." Chizuru shoved a little forwards and gave Hijikata a hug.

"But I hope that I'll never have that dream again."

"Don't forget, Chizu, you are the most important person in my life and I won't die so easily." He pulled back and looked at Chizuru's wet face.

"Do you want to sleep here for the rest of the night?"

"Yes." She nodded happily.

 **The End**


End file.
